Better in Time
by apigrabbit
Summary: Being the only senshi to fully awaken was both a privilege and a curse. Filled with memories of their past, Minako wrote to Kunzite every day, despite knowing he'd never respond nor read the silly letters, yet something inside her believed he'd eventually find them. One Shot


Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Better in Time**

* * *

Minako wrote him letters for a long time. She wasn't regular; didn't mark out a time each week to scribe some letter detailing the ins and outs of civilian life in modern-day Tokyo. Still, she kept her handwriting neat and included memories that would flood in at night while she slept peacefully. At first, Minako thought they were merely dreams that her brain had conjured up from her day to day life, but she soon found herself feeling déjà vu, as if she had lived this life before. It wasn't until a few years ago, she finally realized they were the memories of her past life as Princess Venus, the powerful guardian of Princess Serenity.

She told him about school, because it was one of the most consistent things in her life, and about her relationship with the other girls, but she also told him other things. She told him about her reincarnated parents, and mentioned that she had yet to regain memories of Princess Venus' parents, and because of that she felt very guilty. She told him about people he'd never met but who had become precious to her. She told him that she believed he would love them to, even though he really wasn't much of a socializer.

She once wrote about the weather, but realized it was boring, but didn't scribble it out. She found herself apologizing for babbling a few times. Okay, so maybe a lot more than a few times. She couldn't seem to stop the words once she'd started and sometimes imagined him rolling his blue eyes at her chatter.

The memory of his intense gaze flashed in her mind and her eyes went wide in bewilderment. Stunned to have a memory resurface while she was awake was shocking. Placing the cap back on her pen, she set it down on her computer desk, and silently re-read her letter. She laughed at herself as butterflies flew freely through her tummy, finally realizing how Usagi must feel when she spoke with Mamoru. With the thought of Mamoru, she remembered that he would be arriving home soon from college. Neatly folding her letter, she placed it in a pale pink envelope, and sealed it.

Mamoru always accepted her letters, never raising an eyebrow or questioning her tenacity in writing a dead man. He was also the only other person, besides Artemis, who knew Minako's memories were slowly becoming fully restored. The other girls would get bits and pieces of their past, but as Minako slept, she would get full glimpses of her past life, as well as the other girls. It was like a private movie only meant for her. She believed it was a privilege, as she was the head of Usagi's future guard, but she also saw it as a curse, as she was reminded of a life she would never get to relive the same way again.

Years crept by, but she continued to write. She told him about puberty, and how her body had changed because of it, but only a bit. She found herself beginning to resemble the Princess of her past life the more and more she looked in the mirror. She still had the small chest she had delighted in when it first developed, but her face was no longer as thin as the undergrads in her school. Her hair had thickened, and her red ribbon was coming in handy more and more as she continued to use it to tie up the top of her hair. She complained one day, not understanding why out of everyone, she had been chosen to lead the other girls. She told him that she was far too bubbly and lighthearted to take on such a role.

She never told her friends about the letters, simply because she thought they'd find her crazy. Writing to someone who was… She stopped that thought immediately. Although she never told them, she still wrote about them in her letters. She told him about their good times, and their bad times, and asked if he and the other shitennou ever bickered over stupid things. She told him about her friend's success, like how Makoto would be opening a bakery soon; Ami decided she would be following her mother's footsteps in the medical field, and how Usagi finally learned to write Kanji, although she still had quite a bit to learn.

But she also wrote about her friends not-so high points, like how Rei and Yuuichirou's relationship fell apart over the summer. She also might have mentioned how she was kind of glad, because she knew Rei had been destined to be with Jadeite. She giggled to herself as she scribbled her thoughts onto the notepad.

She wondered what he'd think of her when she saw him again. She never asked in her letters, though. It was like an unspoken rule she had decided on, as well as not asking when they'd meet again.

Instead, she asked what he was doing. Was he still going through endless drills? Did he still hold his duty above all else? She imagined him alone in the training yard of the Earth Kingdom, working through drills with his sword. She licked her lips as she remembered him moving swiftly and smoothly under the moonlight. Pressing her lips together, she brought her attention back to her notepad. She told him that she believed he had a heart, that he wasn't some cold guard that other's saw him to be. In fact, she knew that he had a heart, because he had given it to her. Not literally of course, but they had kissed once in the gardens just outside the training yard. She asked if he remembered.

She lightly ran her finger tips over her lips, as the memory of his soft lips pressing against hers resurfaced. She smiled down at her notepad. She told him that she hoped they had kissed more than once, but her memories were still a little foggy, since they would usually only resurface at night.

Dreams of blood, dreams of pain, and dreams of lies and betrayal of those most trusted flooded her subconscious, and she would wake in a cold sweat, eyes wide in darkness until she could make out the vague but reassuringly solid shapes of furniture.

From time to time, as she made her way to and from school, she could feel a displacement of air behind her shoulder, as though without looking she could reach out and feel the delicate fabric of his uniform.

And then one day, a week before she would officially graduate, she lounged in her room and thought back to her life in high school. To see how much her life had changed in the few short years was astonishing. Lying on her bed, she glanced out the window and spotted the dark clouds. Thunder rumbled, and flashes of light illuminated the clouds.

The feeling started slow, a migraine forming behind her eyes. She sat up quickly, the feeling gradually growing more and more insistent. When the first raindrop hit the glass of her window, she felt the migraine hit her like a punch in the gut, and her hands grasped at the cloth of her comforter. For a moment the dream of soldiers stomping into the moon kingdom flashed unbidden into her mind, the dark clouds that filled the sky soon surrounded her feet. She felt heaviness, and was horrified to see the holy blade in her hand. Blinking rapidly, she was brought back to the present, her chest rising and falling as her lungs fought for air.

Standing from her bed, she startled Artemis from his slumber. Running to her desk, she hastily opened her notepad, and slowly eased herself into her computer chair. Finding another comfortable spot, Artemis nuzzled into a small white ball in the corner of her bed. She took in a deep breath before she began to write.

 _Dear Kunzite,_

 _It's me again… Minako Aino, but you already knew that. I'll be graduating this week. Yeah, I know, shocking right? I didn't think this day would come either. Makoto's bakery is a huge hit here, but none of us are surprised. She's an amazing baker. I think Nephrite would have enjoyed the tiny pastries. Can you imagine those little cakes in his hands? Rei is still convinced she is destined to be by herself, but we both know better. I have yet to tell her about my dreams, but I think she's starting to notice things. She's been questioning me a lot about things from our past, but I always just play dumb and act like I don't know what she's talking about. She said I'm becoming worse than Usagi._

 _Oh! Talking about Usagi, I think Mamoru might be proposing to her soon! None of us really know for sure, and I am positive you won't tell me, which is totally unfair! I tell you everything, I think I deserve to know if he is or not_ …

She chewed her pen for a moment, staring down at the lined paper, and sighed.

 _Kunzite, will we ever meet again? I promised myself I'd never ask, but it's getting more and more difficult as these memories continue to flood in. I'd say I'm starting to forget your face, but that'd be a lie, considering I see it almost every night_.

Biting her bottom lip, her hand hesitated as the tip of her pen hovered over the paper.

 _I miss you. I miss us, or… at least what could have been us. I'm sorry that I never told you how I truly felt. I knew I loved you, but did you already know that?_

She blinked as her vision became blurred. Minako released her pen as a sharp pain hit her suddenly, her pen clattered against her desk. She closed her eyes tightly, her teeth clenching as the dream of Kunzite flashed into her mind.

"Venus…" his voice was low, sensual. His eyes were filled with love as he extended his hand out to her.

"Kunzite!" She cried out with happiness. Reaching out to touch him, her eyes went wide as a bright light flashed in front of her, and the sounds of Kunzite, as well as the three other Shitennou screamed out in pain as they were killed in front of her. "NO!" She screamed out in horror. She fell to her knees, devastated as a small piece of Kunzite's cape fluttered down to the floor. It laid there, mocking her as she cried out his name. She hugged herself tightly as tears flowed down her reddened cheeks.

The sound of the rain pattering against her window brought her back to the present. Staring down at the letter in front of her, she suddenly felt hollow. It was as if that memory resurfaced deliberately. Was it a sign? She covered her mouth as she felt a sob make its way up her throat.

Picking up her pen, she gulped hard, allowing her tears to flow freely from her eyes.

 _Although I now know we will never be together, please know that I will always hold a special place for you in my heart. I believe we are kindred spirits, torn apart by fate. We will both always choose duty and loyalty over each other, and that's okay, because deep down we both know we love each other, and that's all the reassurance I need._

She stopped when the last word was suddenly unreadable. She quickly swiped her tears as she glanced over at her alarm clock. Mamoru would be returning home soon. Placing the cap back on her pen, she neatly folded her letter. Lifting the letter to her lips, she kissed it lightly, her clear lip gloss leaving a thin imprint of her lips.

"I'm in love with you," she muttered into the paper, "I hope you know that."

Sliding the paper into the pink envelope, she sealed it. Sliding on her raincoat, she made her way towards Mamoru's apartment. As she stood outside the building, she stared up at the raining sky, the weather reflecting her current mood. It seemed the weather was a forewarning, she mused.

When Mamoru opened the door, he smiled cheerfully down at her, but her lips stayed in a hardline. Handing him the envelope, he caught the faint scent of perfume. She shook her head when Mamoru asked her if she'd like to stay for a bit until the rain stopped pouring. Giving a nod in thanks, she retreated back towards the train station.

Mamoru blinked. For the first time since he'd known Minako, he could have sworn he'd seen Princess Venus as she walked with her head held up high as the rain poured down. He smiled to himself before stepping back into his apartment building. Tucking the note under his arm, he made his way back up to his apartment.

In his room, he turned on the light switch, and picked up a small wooden box that he kept beside him on his nightstand. Lifting the lid of the box, he picked up a pale pink crystal. With the warmth of his hand, the crystal came to life, and the hologram of a man with long white hair stood before him. He wore a gray-white shirt with matching slacks. A cape-like fabric attached to his shirt flowed down his back. He blinked, his blue eyes still adjusting to the dark room.

"Prince," he said, "Are you in danger?"

"No, Kunzite," Mamoru smiled fondly at the other man. "But I have this for you."

"Another letter?" Kunzite asked. Something very close to an emotion slithered down his face as he reached out and took the pale pink envelope.

"From Venus."

Kunzite glanced over to the pile of pink envelopes that now occupied the corner of Mamoru's bedroom. He smiled to himself. Hastily, Mamoru excused himself from the room. Pulling out the letter, Kunzite began to read it letter aloud, so that the other Shitennou's would hear as well.

He laughed at Minako's self-loathing, she underestimated herself far too much, and he shook his head when she demanded he tell her about Mamoru proposing. Like that would ever happen, he was far too loyal to share that type of news.

Nearing the end of her letter, the smile on his lips died. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he read the last two words aloud. "Good bye." The word sounded odd. He noticed the ink was slightly smudged in the corner and he frowned. Refolding the letter, something shiny on the paper caught his attention. Examining it closer, he realized it was an imprint of someone's lips.

 _Venus_ …

Lifting the paper to his lips, he took in her scent, and whispered, "I'll always love you."

"Kunzite?" Mamoru knocked on the door before entering his room. He watched as the pink envelope slowly fluttered to the floor like a feather. Picking it up, he was surprised to find that the letter was missing. Glancing back towards the colored crystals on his nightstand, he smiled, and shut the lid. Lightly, he placed the now empty envelope on top of the other letters, making sure they didn't topple over before leaving his room once more.

Back at home, Minako laid on her bed, tears flowing into her pillow. Artemis nuzzled next to her, concerned when she refused to tell him what was wrong. "I finally understand," she muttered into her pillow, "I must be strong for the other girls." Closing her eyes tightly, she buried her face into her pillow. Tomorrow, she would wake up, and begin her role as the stoic, dutiful, loyal leader of the inner senshi, but tonight…tonight she would mourn the love of her past.

"Good bye, Kunzite," she whispered before she stifled another sob.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : I'm not quite sure what possessed me to write this one shot, but I guess this is my way of explaining how Minako became the devoted leader of the Inner Senshi. I was originally going to write this through another Senshi's P.O.V, but I don't know, I guess my love for Minako is just too strong lol. I hope you all enjoyed this story. - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
